


Emma

by Fericita



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, Emmry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Emma tells Henry what she needs.For Jane Austen day of Mercy Street Advent: Silver and AU; thanks for the prompts @jomiddlemarch and thanks @the-spaztic-fantastic for the beta-ing.  Henry's opening line is from Jane Austen's Emma.
Relationships: Emma Green/Henry Hopkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	Emma

“If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more,” Henry said over the clapping and the singing, the dizzying sight of so many couples dancing amidst the lanterns Charlotte had spent the afternoon arranging. The light cast a cheerful glow like the one blooming in her heart now and Emma smiled as he continued. “I have blamed you and I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that. You deserve more.” He shook his head and his hands fell to his sides, clapping abandoned. Emma reached for his hand and took it in her own.

“I don't need a sermon from you, that’s not what I was asking for.”

“What do you need?”

“You. You to talk to me. To not walk past me like I'm a sin tempting you.”

“I'm sorry. And I will,” he said solemnly, as solemnly as he had led Belinda and George in their marriage vows just a minute ago.

“And I need you to kiss me again,” she said, “If indeed you do love me. Because I love you too and I don’t want to spend a life apart like Belinda and George.” She raised herself up on tip-toe and kissed his cheek and then he cupped hers, telling her more with the press of his lips and his fingers in her hair than he could with words.

Emma before the war would never have done it, would never have been in a dull cotton frock with only a lace collar to dress it up and kissed a man in public. But Emma before the war would never have known Henry or celebrated anything in a contraband camp either, so she didn’t think the rules worth keeping. 


End file.
